This application pertains generally to the art of insect control and, more particularly, to an improved device for trapping flies.
The invention is particularly applicable to a non-toxic, adhesive-type flytrap and will be described with particular reference thereto, although it will be appreciated that the invention has other applications, and may be used in trapping other types of insects.
In the endeavor to control the annoyance, nuisance, and health problems associated with the common housefly, numerous methods and devices have been developed. Heretofore, most products commercially available for household use have generally consisted of a trap using a toxic poison or insecticide, or an adhesive flypaper-type material.
Traps using poison or insecticide vapor can be effective, but have several drawbacks in household use. Flies ingesting a toxic food or exposed to an insecticide vapor do not die immediately, but can escape the confines of the trap and expire at other locations within the household. This leaves filth carrying remains on floors or windowsills to be cleaned up later, if found at all. Even more important, toxic traps present a hazard to pets and young children, as some toxic traps contain potent insecticides. Thus, care must be taken to keep such traps out of their reach.
Adhesive or glue-type traps do not present such a hazard to children or pets. Though contact with these traps can be messy, in most cases the adhesive can be easily removed with commercially available solvents with no potential health risks. Flat sheets or curled strips of adhesive traps or "flypaper" have been heretofore widely known and used. These traps are effective, and retain the flies or insects which are lured into contact with them for easy disposal. However, because of the sticky or tacky adhesive, these types of traps cannot be placed near other objects, such as windows, walls or curtains, which may accidently come in contact with them.
But research indicates that houseflies prefer to land on vertical surfaces, and that flies are attracted to other flies. In addition, flies respond to temperature, humidity and light conditions. Thus, flies generally congregate on windows and walls; places where adhesive traps are a problem to use.